Tohru's Terrible Troubles
by Animeninja454
Summary: Set after the anime. Tohru Honda is happy living with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. But some people don't think she deserves it. She makes it through different problems that happen because of her living with the sohmas and also finds love along the way. This is my first story :P
1. Introduction: Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did I wouldn't be here would I?**

**This story is set after the anime series.**

* * *

Chapter one-A normal day

Back at the Sohma house things were normal. Tohru, Yuki, And Kyo were on their way to school after a short breakfast. Once at school, Yuki headed to the student council room almost being surrounded by girls and the rest of the group headed to class.

* * *

Tohru Honda was taking notes and trying to concentrate on the current lesson when she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see one of the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls, Minami Kinoshita glaring at her fiercely. " Oh, Kinoshita-san," Tohru turned her head to look at her, "Is there something I can help you with?" "Yes, there is something i need from you. I need you to stay away from Prince Yuki. I've seen you walk with him every day, all the rules of you're fan club have been broken by you"

" Oh. Well I didn't mean to break any rules or anything. Is there something to do to make up for it?" The fan girl thought about it for a second and decided that they would meet in front of the store room next to the gym after school. Little did she know that the Prince Yuki Fan Club was planning something more than just a simple meeting.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short chapter one was more like an introduction but i will make the chapters longer. This is my first fanfic and i am very new to this, it would help if you rate and review. You don't have to praise me if its not good. I would like to know if its bad so i can fix it :P**

** ~AnimeNinja454**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Tohru's POV**

I sit in my last class scribbling my notes down deep in thought. I was not expecting one of Yuki's admirers to approach me like that, i didn't think I was doing anything wrong. I dont know what they want me to do but I hope it won't take too long, I have my job to go to.

My thoughts were interrupted by the school bell ringing. I gathered up all my things and headed to our meeting place. Most of the girls were already there with their heads held high and their arms crossed. Most were fiercely glaring at me, It's probably because of me spending time with Yuki. One of the girls stepped in front of the crowd and started her speech.**" Tohru Honda! You are here because you have failed to comply with our rules. We have agreed on a task you must complete for forgiveness from the Prince Yuki Fan Club." ** The other members nodded their heads in agreement. I didn't realize the girls were going to take me and Yuki walking home as such a big deal," I am sorry if i offended you. I'll be happy to complete your task"_  
_

The girl smirked and pointed at me,**" You, Tohru Honda, must not come in contact with or be in the same place as Prince Yuki for the rest of today" ** When I heard their request I was shocked! I mean, we live in the same house. That would mean I would have to stay in a hotel, but I really don't have the money for it. " Umm...forgive me but...i just don't know how I could do that..." Another girl stepped forward,**" Oh don't worry, we can help you with that"**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Five girls from the Prince Yuki Fan Club then grabbed Tohru from her arms and legs. They opened door to the storage room and threw her inside Where she landed face first onto the floor. They closed and locked the door trapping her inside. **" Have Fun"** They snickered as they left the hallway leaving poor Tohru on the floor in the storage room.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! CHAPTER 2 is up! Please rate and review although i bet no one is reading this anyways so why am i even talking -~- **

**ok...instead of rating and favoriting i would like it if you just read it ._.**

**.~. So ok then...READ, then if u like it then rate and review**

** ~AnimeNinja454**


	3. Chapter 2: Lost and Found

**welcome to the third chapter of my first story, Iwould like to give a special shout out to Animerulz21394 for being my first ever follower and reviewer :P**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tohru had woken up from what had seemed like forever, she got up from the floor and checked her surroundings. She was still at school. There was a sharp pain in her head and a bruise one her forehead._ I have to get home... _she thought. She shuffled over to the door and pulled on the door handle.** Locked.** " Oh no! I must've locked my self in..No...those Fan girls did!", Tohru shook her head," Even if they did throw me in here this is no time to be getting angry, I have to find a way out" She couldn't get out of the window because this room was on the 5th floor. And she didn't have a cellphone so she couldn't call anyone. " I'll just have to stay here until morning, there's no other way out of this"

The brown haired girl sat against the wall and dozed off, waiting to be found tomorrow.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I haven't seen Miss Honda since class yesterday, Im starting to get very worried about her. She wasn't there to make dinner and Shigure kept bugging us about it.

" Yuki-san!" I turned around to see who it was, it was one of the new students.

" Umm...I was told to take this to the store room, but i don't know where it is"

" Don't worry, I'll take care of it for you." I smiled as she handed me the box of supplies"

I walked into the store room and opened the door, there is a girl sleeping slumped against the wall.

" M-Miss Honda?!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**heh, hope you enjoyed this chapter of Tohru's Terrible Troubles! I will keep trying to update as soon as I can. Leave a rate or review if you like. **

** ~ AnimeNinja454 :P**


	4. Chapter 3: Not Over Yet

**Here we go! Chapter 3 is up! I'd like to thank the users following this fanfic thx so much**

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

"...Honda...Miss Honda wake up." I feel someone shaking my shoulder lightly. My head snaps up to see who it is. " Oh, Yuki. What are you doing here?"

" I should be asking you the same thing. Have you been here the whole night?" He helps me stand up from my spot on the wall, I'm still dazed from hitting my head. " Well...I accidentally got myself locked in here, but I'm okay now." I told him. I didn't want him to know I was thrown in by the Prince Yuki Fan Club. Yuki then picked up my bag and led me out the door." I can get you an excuse note from the council room then take you to class, if thats ok with you"

I looked at Yuki then smiled," Yes that would be nice" but little did i know...My troubles had just begun.

* * *

**Prince Yuki Fan Club Room...many girls were conversing**

**" Kinoshita-san! Our plan has failed"**

**" Yes...we got her locked in but she was found by Prince Yuki himself!"**

**" It looks like we have to make more plans, with worse punishments! But we cant have Prince Yuki find out, we will have to be secretive and sneaky to get the job done."**

**" Tohru Honda WILL BE DEFEATED"**

* * *

**Alright, there we go! personally the fangirls in my story are starting to freak me out kinda -_-**

**Anyways read,rate,review,blah blah blah**

** ( .~.) ~ AnimeNinja454**


	5. Chapter 4: Decisions

**YO PEOPLE._.**

**I know my chapters are kinda short but im trying my best .~.**

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

After Yuki walked me to class I was wondering if I should have told him the truth about yesterday. I didn't want to worry him, but now I realize that I don't know how to deal with this problem myself. What if they try something again? I shook my head. _Not telling Yuki is fine, I mean...being in student council and all he must be busy. I cant distract him from his job._

I decided not to tell anyone about it. I went through the rest of the day acting like nothing happened. I reaaaly don't think that their plans are over yet, my mind needed to be focused on exams coming up so I didn't have time to think about the situation anymore for the next few days.

* * *

**Minami Kinoshita's POV**

"That Honda girl really does tick me off! We spend our lives protecting and praising Prince Yuki...THEN SOME RANDOM GIRL JUST COMES AND TRIES TO TALK TO HIM WHEN SHE JUST MET HIM !" I said to the other club members. I was seethng with rage. Then one of the other members raised her hand. " I have a wonderful idea Kinoshita-san, we rip the door off of Tohru's locker! Then put very insulting notes in it!"

I had to admit it...I liked the idea.

" ALRIGHT! We will meet here early before Honda arrives and get the job done!"

" TEAM! DISPERSE! "

* * *

**Writing that part was kind of creepy, and thank you for reading. **

**remember read, rate, review, follow, blah blah blah**

** ~ AnimeNinja454 **


	6. Chapter 5: Class Play

**YO YO YO YO, YO YO YO YO YO .**

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

I walked to school by myself this morning, Kyo stayed home to study extra during the morning and Yuki had a survey to tally up for our class. I shuffled to my locker and to my surprise...it was a total mess. The door had been torn completely off the hinges, and there were notes saying things like _'Stay away from Prince Yuki,wench' and ' Leave the school' _I sighed and headed to class.

Once I got to class we were all given a special announcement by our teacher," Alright students, as you know we will be having a class play. It will be about a young girl named Tenma who doesn't follow school rules and is always getting into trouble. One day two boys( Hiro and Daemon )convince her to go to class for one day, each day she goes to class she becomes a better student. Its a play that was made for us by the next class."

We all nodded our heads, it was a pretty good idea. After the chatter had stopped, the teacher wrote our roles on the board.

* * *

_ Tenma- Tohru Honda_

_ Guidance counselor- Yuki Sohma_

_ Hiro- some random dude_

_ Daemon- Kyo Sohma_

* * *

The teacher continued his announcement," These are the main roles for the play. We will start practice tomorrow and the costumes will come in the next week"

A play! What a wonderful idea! It will show those fan girls that I can be mean, I just choose not to show it!

This will be a great play.

* * *

**Next chapter is up you guys. The play will be great, Tohru is right :P**

**My chapters really are too short aren't they?**

**Remember read, rate, review, follow, blah blah blah**

** ~ AnimeNinja454**


	7. Chapter 6: Watched

**Tohru's POV**

Once we started practice our class was in chaos, people were rushing toget costumes to the right person and get our scripts handed to us. Since Yuki was in charge of the costumes the Prince Yuki Fan Club was there to hand out the costumes. They handed me mine and I opened it, it was TERRIBLE. the skirt was cut to messy shreds and the shirt was torn in multiple places. Luckily, the wig was untouched. There wasn't any evidence to tell who did it, but I had a pretty good guess...

I ran to Yuki and asked him if he thought it was supposed to be like that. " Miss Honda, what happened to your costume?!" " I don't know, I opened the box and found it like this." " Well, this needs to be dealt with. But I'm not the person to do it", his eyes trailed over to a certain orange haired boy," Kyo, will you go yell at my fan club for me? They ripped up Tohru's costume"

Kyo's head turned to Yuki," GO DO IT YOURSELF, I'M NOT YOUR SERVANT!"

" Oh, its ok Kyo...you don't have to." I replied. He thought about it for a second then got up and snatched the costume out of my hands." FINE, i'll do it for Tohru, but no one else!"

Kyo stomped out the door to yell at the fan girls. You could hear him yelling and it was pretty funny. In the end they had to buy me a new costume and play practice continued.

* * *

**Prince Yuki Fan Club room **

**" Kinoshita-san, our plan failed once again."**

**" Yes, and I understand why...Prince Yuki and Kyo are there to protect Honda. So we need to punish her when neither of those boys are around to save her."**

**" Kinoshita-san, I know exactly what to do!" The girl whispered the plan into Kinoshita's ear. And they smiled evilly. **

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

It was a relief to get out of school, our practice was extended and we were called in and out of class all day. I sighed, even though I'm tired I still have work to do. I was halfway to my after school job when I heard something behind me, but there was no one behind me. I started to feel uncomfortable.

I had the strangest feeling that...

I

was

being

watched...

* * *

**yo ._. if your reading this that means you like my story so far, you deserve a thumbs up. I will have the next chapters with Kyo appearing more so dont worry all you Kyo fans!**

**Remember read, rate, reveiew, follow, blah blah blah **

** .~. ~ AnimeNinja454**


	8. Chapter 7: De ja vu and Yuki's idea

**Tohru's POV**

I had the strangest feeling that...

I

was

being

watched...

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms grab me and throw me to the ground. I raised my head to see who it was, I only saw the same uniform as my school wears. That was the last thing I saw before a pair of hands came down on my head and I blacked out.

* * *

**Kinoshita's POV**

My fellow fangirls and I stood above the Honda girl. Phase one was complete. I turned around and explained, " Alright, now we take Honda into the storage room and complete the plan, then we lock her in there like last time. Got it?" The other girls nodded their heads in agreement. We then dragged her to the storage room and put our plan to work.

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

I woke up in the storage room with my head hurting. Just like last time. I looked around, the door was open so they failed trying to lock me in. I got up and went to the girls restroom, my hair probobly looked a mess. Once I looked in the mirror I gasped, not ony was my hair a mess everything else was!

My uniform was ripped and scratched. My shirt was missing one of the sleeves, and it was ripped on the bottom. My skirt was untouched, but one of my socks were cut shorter than the other and my shoes were missing. I sighed," Maybe no one will notice?" Oh whats the use?! Of course someone will notice! Hesitantly, I walked into class, it was early, so no one was there except for Yuki and Kyo.

Kyo heard me come in," Hey! Where were you..." He trailed off when he saw how I looked," Wha-WHAT THE HECKHAPPENED!?"

I scratched the back of my head," Well...you see...I"  
" Miss Honda, theres no need to explain. We all pretty much have a clue as to who did it" Yuki said snickering, " But I do have a plan to get back at them,and it is going to be hilarious."

* * *

**Oh my! Yuki is laughing, you know its gonna be funny if YUKI is laughing XP**

**remember read, rate, review, follow, blah blah blah **

** .~. ~AnimeNinja454**


	9. Chapter 8: Perfect execution

**Normal POV**

The Price Yuki Fan Club girls were proud of their accomplishment the other day. They certainly showed Honda who was boss. Then they heard this over the P.A system, " All Prince Yuki Fan Club members report to the student council room, immediately!"  
They all started to get nervous as they started walking to the room.

* * *

**At the student council room**

Yuki sat behind his desk in the student council room with Tohru and Kyo going over the plan they had come up with. " Ok, Miss Honda, your job will be to sit over there and look dejected and sad. This might be hard since you're usually very happy but I'm sure you can do it." Tohru nodded as he continued," And you, cat, you will stand on the other wall glaring and looking angry as possible. This will be a breeze for you."

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! ARE YOU SAYING I'M ANGRY ALL THE TIME? IS THAT IT!?" Yuki just sighed. The three teens heard the door open so they got into position as the Fan Club walked in. They were already scared to death by Kyo standing at the door. They all turned to Yuki who had his back turned towards them.

" Hello girls, so glad you could make it..." His voice had a hint of anger," I heard from Miss Honda that you are the ones bullying her. I did not believe that you would go this far to hurt someone. I am absolutely..._heartbroken." _When Yuki turned around, the girls were shocked! He looked sad, frail, and fragile. His voice was now very soft and sad.

_" Going this far to hurt someone...you would have to be very wretched to do that. To think that the ones who swore to protect me caused me the most harm...Are you happy with what you have accomplished? Was it worth it? Was it worth making me feel this way?" _

Once they heard his speech they were full of regret. They fell to the floor bowing deeply and yelling out apologies like there was no tomorrow. They all tried to get out of the door at the same time. This didn't work and they all got wedged into the doorway. They were too busy trying to get unstuck to hear Yuki,Kyo, and Tohru's laughter.

It took them five teachers to finally get them out of the door.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it took longer than usual to update. The website crashed on me when I tried to save my document for this chapter and I had to REWRITE IT ALL XD**

**I went to the bookstore too, I bought Inuyasha volumes 7, 8, and 9, Love like a comic, and a book on how to draw shojo manga characters. ( yes, I can draw anime. Its not professional but its good enough)  
Remember read, rate, review and follow.**

** .~. ~AnimeNinja454  
**


	10. Authors note

**Guys I need your help, I have a very bad case of...unknown decisions! I dont know which pairing to do...  
Yuki X Tohru** or  
**Kyo X Tohru**

**( I like Kyo X Tohru but thats besides the point) I want to know what you guys think!**

**Please leave a review saying which one you like, I know what I want to write for the chapter...but that one decision is stopping me .**

**I will get right to work after this guys .~.**

** ~ AnimeNinja454**


	11. Chapter 9: Shigure plays matchmaker

**Ok guys, Since most of you voted Tohru X Kyo I will have to make changes. I was thinking of ending it here but since we want Tohru X Kyo, ill have to add some more chapters to make that possible. With how the story is going now it would be weird to just put them together right off the bat. If you have ANY ideas post them in the reviews.  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Shigure sat in the living room working on his novel, he had just finished the last page of his manuscript and decided to hide it in one of the dresser drawers in his room. It had a false bottom so his editor would never find it. He walked out of his room and noticed that dinner was ready at the tale and everyone was eating without them. Over the past fe days he had noticed at the dinner table that Tohru and Kyo would glance at each other, blush and look away. Shigure never said anything about it but when they left the dinner table he told Yuki about it.

" Yuki, I have come to a conclusion...Tohru and Kyo...like each other."  
" Isnt it obvious, even I've noticed"

Shigure sunk down in his seat," Even if I was the last one to notice...I'll be the one who helps them"  
Yuki looked at the man across from him. He had a maniacal aura around him and he was rubbing his hands together like an evil villain. " Yuki. Im going to play...matchmaker."

* * *

**I know it took FOREVER to update but I had to decide how to continue the story. I decided to include shigure because it kinda isnt quite fruits basket with out Shigure trying to mess with someone. **

**Remember read, rate, review, follow, favorite, blah blah blah.**

** .~. ~AnimeNinja454**


	12. Chapter 10: Train ride

**Hey peoples. so I've been getting plenty of reviews for my first story. I didnt even think I was that good ._. so I just want to thank all of you **

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone was gathered at the train station with their bags beside them. "So...",Yuki said," Why are we here exactly?" Shigure turned to Yuki and smiled. " I thought you would ask that. We're going...on a hiking trip!" Tohru looked happy but then she had a thought," But what will the school say while were gone?" Shigure replied, " Don't worry, I told them you would be gone for at least a week"

_I actually told them that family was ill and we'd be gone to visit them,_Shigure thought, _Well...its not a complete lie. The family thats mostly sick would be Akito and Tohru will be part of the family because they'll be together after this..._

"Alright. Looks like everyone is here... the train should be here soon." Yuki said. Everyone was checking when all of a sudden they hear this...

" DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME MY PRECIOUS KYO-KYOOOOOOO!"

Kagura was there.  
With her bags and everything...  
Kinda looking like...she was coming with them...

* * *

**Shigure's POV**

_No No No! What is Kagura doing here?!  
The whole point of this trip was to get Tohru and Kyo together! Now that Kagura's here that'll never happen!  
ok, I have to think of a plan! Mastermind Shigure mode!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone boarded the train and sat in their seats, Kyo was in the middle of the two girls Kagura and Tohru. Tohru had a light blush on her face and Kagura was waaaaay too close to Kyo for comfort.  
On the other side, Shigure was sitting next to Yuki.

This was going to be a

long,

looooooong

Trip...

* * *

**I stayed up till 11:11 to type this one...WERENT YOU SUPRISED?!  
****I know what your thinking " Kagura just had to ruin everything didn't she" But dont worry, It'll get better...or will it?! MWA-HA-HA-HA haa...I love being the author  
Remember read, rate, review, follow, favorite, blah blah blah**

** .~. ~AnimeNinja454**


	13. Chapter 11: According to plan

**Ok...this chapter is up .3.  
Thanks all you people for telling me which pairing to write for. Even though I could have easily made it a Kyoru story by my own decision, but I wanted to know what you readers thought :3**

* * *

**Shigure's POV**

_ After Kagura just joined our trip like that I had to re-work my whole plan! I was going to put Kyo's room next to Tohru's but she wont let that happen...  
_

"Oooooh I'm so excited!," Kagura said," To think that I get to spend a whole weeks with my precious Kyo-Kyo! It's a dream come true!" Kagura was snuggled up next to Kyo with a dreamy look on her face and the orange haired boy next to her looked like he was going to kill something." For the last time...get off of me!"  
Kagura the lunged at kyo and was twisting his arm behind his back.  
" HOW DARE YOU INSULT YOUR FUTURE WIFE!"

I thought about stopping her but I didn't feel like it...eventually things calmed down and we all sat in the lobby of our hotel and I pulled out a map out of our rooms.  
" Ok, this is the map out of our rooms for the trip.

* * *

|_ Shigure_|_Yuki_|_Kagura_|

|_Kyo_|_Tohru_|

* * *

**Shigure's POV**

Kagura jumped up from her seat and shouted, " NO! Why do I have to be away from my true love?!"  
" I'm sorry Kagura...but I didn't pick how the rooms were set up." I said calmly.

Kagura stomped off to her room and slammed the door.

* * *

After everyone unpacked and got settled for the afternoon Yuki walked into Shigure's room. " Hello Yuki. What is it?" The teen looked at him and asked, " Did the hotel really place the rooms like that?"

" No...I did. I had to lie to Kagura or she would have beaten me to death..." he trailed off sadly imagining the tortures that would come upon him if she found out.

_It's all according to plan... :)_

* * *

**Guys I am so sorry it took so long. I had writer's block then I had to start a different story. Its called Showing up Sho if you wanna check it out. Its a skip beat fanfic. **

**Read, rate , review blah blah blah**

**PEACE OUT! ~ AnimeNinja454**


End file.
